


Change

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love, Possive natasha, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for a change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

Natasha was always the one to seduce marks.  
But occasionally came a mission where Clint's handsome face was needed.  
He was as good as her.  
The we women always eating out of his hand.  
Sometimes running their hands all over his body.  
Such missions always caused an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
She had to curb the urge to cut of the woman's hands.   
Natasha could not understand the emotions at first.   
But she soon came to realise,   
It were jealousy and possessiveness.   
Possessiveness because Clint was only her partner.   
No other women desrved his attention.   
And jealousy because she was in love with him.  
She wondered if this is how Clint felt when she was seducing a mark.  
They were still friends.   
But Natasha knew Clint was waiting for her.  
Waiting so she realised her feelings.   
And now she had.  
Maybe it was time for a change.   
And a it was a long time coming.


End file.
